


Aus heiterem Himmel

by Fibonacci



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiny, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Shy John, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibonacci/pseuds/Fibonacci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach schier endlosen Diskussionen schaft es John doch noch Sherlock auf die Hochzeit von Donovan zu schleifen, doch dort wühlt ein unerwarteter Vorfall seine Gefühle ganz schön auf und plötzlich ist er es, der die Feier ganz schnell wieder verlassen will. John/Sherlock Slash Don’t like it, don’t read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alles Gute kommt von oben

**Author's Note:**

> Haluuu meine Lieben!
> 
> ->Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen Herr der Ringe gesehen ( die Endszene mit der Hochzeit )…und da kam mir eine kleine Idee
> 
> -> Ein One Shoot? Vielleicht auch ein Two Shoot oder mehr…Ich weiß es noch nicht!  
> -> OOC, Fluff, achja und Slash !
> 
> -> Vielen lieben Dank an meine Betaleserin Nothing ! :)
> 
> -> So nun viel Spaß^^

—••÷[ Alles Gute kommt von oben ]÷••—

 

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wieso wir hier sind. Wieso ICH hier bin“, murmelte der Meisterdetektiv mehr zu sich selbst als zu John, der neben ihm am Tisch saß.

„Ganz einfach, Donovan ist eine gute Freundin von uns–“, begann John, bemerkte jedoch Sherlocks angewiderten Blick. „ Einfach nur eine Freundin? Eine Bekannte? Eine Arbeitskollegin?.......Verdammt, Sherlock, sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Sie auch gekommen sind, also tun Sie wenigstens so, als würde es Ihnen Spaß machen. Immerhin ist es ihre Hochzeit!“

„Achso?! Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass gerade gestern mein werter Mitbewohner mir eine Standpauke darüber gehalten hat, dass man nicht lügen soll“, sagte Sherlock leicht amüsiert und fixierte nun den kleineren Mann neben sich.

„Das war doch was ganz Anderes!“

„Nein, war es nicht und können wir bitte gehen?“

„Doch war es, schließlich kann sich die Milch in unserem Kühlschrank ja schlecht in Luft auflösen und da ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht getrunken habe, müssen Sie irgendwas damit angestellt haben!...Und nein, wir werden nicht gehen, wir werden sogar bis zum Schluss bleiben und keine Wiederrede!.......Wie auch immer, manchmal helfen kleine Lügen einfach, zum Beispiel jetzt um Jemandem eine Freude zu bereiten. Verstehen Sie?“, versuchte John sich zu erklären.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ihr Argument ist wenig überzeugend, weil ihm jegliche Form von Erläuterung und Logik fehlt, aber wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, werde ich natürlich mein Bestes geben“, beteuerte der Detektiv ironisch, weswegen John nur mit den Augen rollte.

 

„Und wieso sollten wir vorhin mit Reis werfen?“, ergriff Sherlock wieder das Wort. „Was sollte das für einen Nutzen haben?“

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon vorhin erklärt! Es steht für Fruchtbarkeit und soll dem Brautpaar eine kinderreiche Ehe bringen!“

„Oh wirklich? Dann habe ich es in der Zwischenzeit wieder gelöscht. Und das sinnlose Zertrümmern von Geschirr?“

John seufzte resigniert. „Auch das hatte ich Ihnen bereits erklärt. Das sind ganz einfach Hochzeitstraditionen, sowas kennt man, Sherlock!“

„Hmpf, Langweilig,“ gab der Meisterdetektiv nur von sich und ließ seinen Blick Durch die Menschenmenge schweifen.  
Die Hochzeit fand im Freien statt, weswegen er das Wetter verfluchte. Gerade heute schien die Sonne unerbittlich und kein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen, was sehr untypisch war für das Londoner Wetter zu dieser Jahreszeit.  
Am Morgen hatte er noch gehofft, dass es regnen würde und sie sich frühzeitig auf den Weg nach Hause machen konnten, aber daraus wurde wohl nichts...Mit Verwunderung beobachtete er eine Schar von Menschen hauptsächlich Frauen, die sich ein paar Meter weiter auf der Tanzfläche um die Braut versammelt hatte und auf etwas zu warten schienen.

„Ich versteh das nicht“, murrte der Detektiv, als nun auch noch der Braut die Augen verbunden wurden und die Frauen anfingen hysterische Laute von sich zu geben.

„Also diesmal erkläre ich es Ihnen nicht, Sie löschen es ja eh wieder“, gab John belustigt von sich und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Weinglas.

Sherlock ein wenig eingeschnappt, betrachtet John mit einem abschätzenden Blick und widmet sich mürrisch wieder seinem Smartphone zu.

 

…

 

 

Ein plötzliches Gläserklirren ließ die beiden Männer aufschrecken.

Ein weißer, aus Rosen bestehender Blumenstrauß, war direkt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch gelandet und hatte die zierlichen Weingläser zu Fall gebracht.

John sich der Situation bewusst, fluchte leise und zog scharf die Luft ein, denn er wusste was jetzt folgte und keine 3 Sekunden später vernahm er auch schon Donovans Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Aaah was für ein Zufall! Bei wem die nächste Hochzeit ansteht, wissen wir jetzt ja mit Sicherheit“, gab diese grinsend von sich und ihre Aussage wurde vom leisen Gekicher der Gäste untermalt, selbst Lestrade konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Als John nun endlich seinen Blick vom Strauß lösen konnte, erblickte er Sherlocks verwirrtes Gesicht.  
Dieser wusste mit der Situation nichts anzufangen und glaubte wohl, dass er irgendetwas verpasst haben musste.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was in Ihrem Kleinhirn vorgeht Donovan–“, fing dieser an zu sprechen,  
doch wurde durch einen Fußtritt unterm Tisch von John zurechtgewiesen.  
„Ihn Ihrem Kopf vorgeht“, berichtigte sich Sherlock grummelnd und funkelte John böse an.  
„Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass John und ich lediglich hier sitzen und uns, mehr oder weniger, unterhalten.“

„Du weißt doch, was es bedeutet wenn man den Brautstrauß fängt oder?“

Sherlock total hilflos, blickte zu John und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass dieser knallrot wurde und den Anschein machte, als wollte er versuchen in seinem Stuhl zu versinken. Als von diesem aber keine Unterstützung kam, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und fragte: „Sollte ich?“, ohne dabei die Augen von John nehmen zu können, denn der Anblick der sich ihm bot faszinierte ihn.

„Wieso wundert mich das nur?.... Man sagt, dass der, der den Brautstrauß fängt, als nächstes heiraten wird und da er genau zwischen euch beiden liegt…“

 

„John! Wie konnten Sie mir eine derart wichtige Information vorenthalten!“

„Aber… Sie haben doch gesagt,…dass…?“, fing der Kleinere an und konnte ein leichtes Stottern nicht unterdrücken, doch Sherlock bedeutet ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu Schweigen.

Sherlock schien zu überlegen. John konnte nur erahnen was in diesem Kopf gerade vor sich ging. Legte er sich gerade schlagfertige Argumente zurecht über die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Tradition, überhaupt aller Hochzeitstraditionen? Würde er Donovan gleich in Grund und Boden stampfen? John betete, dass er dieses nicht tun würde, nicht an ihrer Hochzeit!

„Das ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee...“ , murmelte der Detektiv schlussendlich in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und fixierte den Doktor abermals um die Reaktion seinerseits zu analysieren.

 

„ Bitte was?!“, schrie John leicht hysterisch und seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher als sonst.  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit.

Wieder brach Gekicher bei der umstehenden Menschenmenge aus und Lestrade und Donovan fingen herzhaft an zu lachen. Die Situation war einfach zu komisch. Nicht nur, dass das Schicksal es gut mit den beiden meinte, -nein-, das Bild, welches John abgab war einfach zu drollig. Sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen eine ungesunde Röte angenommen und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starrte er den Dunkelhaarigen neben sich an. Dieser war die Ruhe selbst, nur ein leichtes Lächeln zierte dessen Lippen.

„Lass und gehen Sherlock! Sofort!“, quetschte dieser zwischen den Zähnen hervor und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal? Sie sagten wir bleiben bis zum Schluss und keine Wiederrede, John!“, zitierte der Detektiv nun den Kleineren und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„ Außerdem.......finde ich Gefallen an dieser Veranstaltung und es scheint,  
als seien nicht alle Traditionen so langweilig und unnütz, wie ich es befürchtet hatte.“


	2. Gemeinsam hoch hinaus

—••÷[ Gemeinsam hoch hinaus ]÷••—

 

Allmählich hatte sich die Menschenmenge aufgelöst und jeder ging nun wieder seine eigenen Wege. Johns Atmung hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und auch seine Gesichtsfarbe war auf dem besten Weg zur Normalität. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was er vor ein paar Minuten zu hören bekommen hatte.

Sherlock, dieser verdammte …..…!

Es wurde eh schon so viel getuschelt und jetzt? Jetzt hatten die Leute einen physischen Grund mehr, um sich irgendwelche komischen Theorien auszumalen. Sicher liefen im Yard schon Wetten darüber ab…

John warf dem Mann neben sich einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick zu und versuchte irgendeine Art Gefühlsregung in dessen Gesicht ausfindig zu machen. Vergeblich. Der Größere starrte unerbittlich auf die grüne Servierte vor sich und schien ganz und gar in Gedanken versunken zu sein, sein Gesicht eine Maske, die nichts preis gab.

„Ich werde mal Schauen wo hier die Herrentoiletten sind“, gab John schließlich von sich und wartete nicht einmal mehr auf eine Antwort von Seiten Sherlocks. Er hoffte wenigstens einen kleinen Moment Auszeit von der Präsens des Meisterdetektives zu bekommen.

Bei der Herrentoilette angekommen, musste er mit Bedauern feststellen, dass sich vor dieser eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte. Eigentlich gar kein Wunder bei der Masse an Menschen die eingeladen wurde und der großen Menge alkoholischer Getränke, die bereits am Nachmittag flossen….

John seufzte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wollte sich ein Wenig erfrischen und sehnte sich nach kühlem Wasser, da kam ein rettender Gedanke. Der Kaskadenbrunnen! Er hatte ihn vorhin, bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen, dort würde er hoffentlich ein wenig Ruhe finden können.

Kaum angekommen, setzte er sich auf den Rand und ließ seine Hände in das kalte Nass gleiten, um sie gleich darauf auf sein Gesicht zu tätscheln. Endlich fiel nun auch die letzte Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern und er atmete erleichtert auf.

Wusste Sherlock eigentlich, was er mit ihm anstellte?

Oh natürlich wusste er das!

Das machte er doch sicher mit Absicht, nur um es ihm heimzuzahlen, weil er ihn mit zu dieser Feier geschleift hatte. Der Detektiv wusste genau, wie unangenehm ihm solche Situationen waren. Trotzdem! Das Verhalten des Größeren war äußerst seltsam, was allerdings noch seltsamer war, war die Tatsache, dass John ganz warm ums Herz geworden war, nachdem er den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte. Sicher, er war knallrot angelaufen bei Sherlocks indirektem Heiratsantrag,…doch er konnte den kleinen Sprung, den sein Herz vollführte, nicht leugnen.

So saß John Watson noch einige Minuten am Brunnen und ließ die wohltuende Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen und das Wasser in seinem Gesicht trocknen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer richtete John sich wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, sicher wunderte sich Sherlock schon, wo er so lange blieb. Er durchquerte, wenn auch wiederwillig den Raucherbereich, visierte zielstrebig ihren Tisch an und gesellte sich wieder zu Sherlock. 

Wie zu erwarten kam keine Reaktion des Größeren, dieser schien noch immer in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als sich sein Kollege setzte und dieser bezweifelte ob er überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, dass er weg gewesen war.

John nippte gerade an seinem Rotwein, als er eher unfreiwillig das Gespräch zweier Frauen mitbekam.

„Schau da, die beiden haben den Brautstrauß gefangen“, wobei sie mit einem richtungsweisenden Blick auf John und Sherlock deutete. „Aber du hättest ihn eh nicht bekommen, weil unsere liebe Sally einfach nicht zielen kann!“

„Oh wie Schade, ich war ja leider eh zu spät dran! Aber die beiden geben genau so ein hübsches Paar wie ich und Mike ab!“, antwortete die Andere und die beiden verloren sich in einem leisen Gekicher.

John verschluckte sich augenblicklich an seinem Rotwein–

Herr Gott! Nicht schon wieder!

Er schlug sich ein paar Mal auf die Brust und japste nach Luft, weswegen er nicht nur Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Frauen erntete, sondern sich nun auch zwei blaugraue Augen auf ihn richteten.

„Geht’s denn?“, fragte Sherlock leicht amüsiert, doch John glaubte eine Spur Besorgnis raus zuhören.

„Ehm, Ja alles gut.“

John räusperte sich noch einmal, da seine Stimme ein wenig kratzig war und fuhr dann ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken fort: “Ich ehm….werde mal…..zum Buffet gehen, mal schauen was sie hier so haben!“

Einfach nur unauffällig verschwinden, John, das wird doch nicht so schwer sein!

John hatte bereits ein paar Schritte getan, als ihn eine tiefe Stimme innehalten ließ.

„John, das ist die falsche Richtung“, kam es schlicht von Sherlock.

Mit Entsetzen muss dieser feststellen, dass der Detektiv Recht hat. Er war in seiner Eile einfach nur in irgendeine Richtung geflüchtet. Fabelhaft!

Sherlock bedachte John mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, der jede kleinste Kleinlichkeit aufzusaugen schien.

…

 

„Wissen Sie was? Ich begleite Sie!“, Sagt dieser, steckt sein Smartphone in die Hosentasche und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon auf den Beinen.

„Aber Sie haben keinen Hunger!“

Der Größere zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf John einen abschätzenden Blick zu.  
Da Sherlock zu den Menschen gehörte die man denken sehen konnte, entging John nicht, dass der Andere die genaue Intention hinter seiner Aussage zu analysieren begann.

„Und das können sie mit Bestimmtheit behaupten weil?“, fragte dieser letztendlich und war mit wenigen Schritten auf den Kleineren zugetreten.

„Weil,….weil Sie nie Hunger haben“, entgegnete John standhaft.

„Freuen Sie sich doch! Schließlich liegen Sie mir immer in den Ohren, dass ich mehr essen soll und außerdem...überkommt mich gerade eine Art….“, und der Größere beugte sich leicht vor um auf Johns Augenhöhe zu sein und flüsterte:

„Heißhunger.“

Die blaugrauen Augen, die sich in die seinen bohrten und das laszive Lächeln ließen John schwer schlucken. Der Detektiv war nahe gekommen, verdammt nahe sogar, sodass er dessen Körperwärme schon spüren konnte.

Oder bildete er sich das nur ein, denn schließlich berührten sie sich noch nicht einmal?

 

„Wie Sie meinen!“, knurrte John zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat,   
auf dem Absatz gehrt machte und in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Dieser Mann war unglaublich!

Was dachte er sich dabei?

Ungehalten rempelt er die ein oder andere Person an, entschuldigt sich gleich darauf und kam am Buffet an. Mit Erleichterung stellt er fest, dass Sherlock ihm nicht gefolgt war, weswegen er einen befreiten Seufzer ausstieß.

 

Wenn er es nicht besser, wüsste würde er sagen, dass Sherlock mit ihm flirtete, doch das konnte nicht sein! Immer sprachen wir hier doch von DEM Sherlock Holmes, der vom ersten Tag an klar gemacht hat, dass er keinerlei Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte. Entweder war das Ganze ein Experiment oder aber der Meisterdetektiv langweilte sich, wobei John eher auf Letzteres tippte. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es doch nicht oder? Für Sherlock waren das sicher nur kleine Spielchen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, doch wusste eben dieser gar nicht, was für ein Gefühlschaos er bei ihm ausrichtete.

John, der eigentlich wegen des Buffets hergekommen war, blickte nun auf die schier endlosen Tischreihen voll Essen. Jede erdenkliche Art von Salat, Fisch, Fleisch, Suppe und Dessert würde hier aufgeführt. Doch er hatte keinen Hunger. Was nicht nur daran lag, dass er bereits vorhin gegessen hatte, sondern auch daran, dass ihm schlichtweg der Appetit vergangen war. 

Es gab so vieles vorüber er sich jetzt den Kopf zerbrechen konnte……und Oh, ganz so unrecht hatte der Detektiv nicht gehabt, denn wenn der Kopf wirklich mit einer wichtigen Sache beschäftigt war, rückte eine Tätigkeit wie Essen schnell in den Hintergrund und so stand John ein wenig deplatziert und in seinen Gedanken verloren vor den Lachsröllchen.

…

„Betreiben Sie nun Fotosynthese zur Energiegewinnung, oder haben Sie doch keinen Hunger?“, vernahm er plötzlich eine samtige Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr.

John wirbelte herum und sah direkt vor sich einen breit grinsenden Sherlock stehen, der ihn von oben herab musterte und gleich darauf eine Schnur in die Hand drückte. John schaute perplex auf die Schnur in seiner Hand, denn er verstand nicht wirklich. Seine Augen folgten der Schnur nach oben, weiter nach oben,…noch weiter nach oben bis………..Was zum – ?

Der Kleinere japste leise auf, als er den quietschroten und vor allem herzförmigen Luftballon erblickte… Sein Gesicht musste offensichtlich seine Verwirrung wiedergespiegelt haben, denn der Größere ergriff schnell das Wort.

„Schauen Sie nicht so. Das Ballonsteigen fängt gleich an und ich dachte, da Sie so viel Wert auf Traditionen legen, wollen Sie das auf keinen Fall verpassen“, sagte dieser unschuldig, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt.

„Ehm ja…und wo?“, fragte John immer noch etwas ungläubig.

Das war der Startschuss, auf den der Detektiv gewartet hatte. Er ergriff die Hand des Kleineren, der zu überrascht war um etwas zu unternehmen und zog diesen zielstrebig durch die Menschenmenge.

DA! Er machte es schon wieder! Das tat er doch mit Absicht!

John war klar, wie das Ganze schon wieder aussehen musste. Sie beide Hand in Hand…in der jeweiligen Anderen ein Herzchenluftballon....einfach großartig!

Doch…Sherlocks Hand war erstaunlich warm und weich…und die Tatsache das Sherlock seine Hand nicht losließ, obwohl sie schon beim Treffpunkt angelangt waren, bescherte dem Doktor ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. 

„Na dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Diese Ballons sollen unsere Träumen, Wünschen und Hoffnungen symbolisieren und uns daran erinnern was wirklich wichtig im Leben ist, denn wenn wir fest daran glauben–“, begann Donovan von der Bühne aus.

John bemerkte wie Sherlock leicht das Gesicht verzog.“Und dann fassen wir uns alle an die Händen, wiegen im Takt der Musik und singen Amazing Grace…“, murmelte dieser vor sich hin. John tadelte ihn mit einem kleinen Seitenhieb, doch auch er konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Das war so typisch.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde Johns Aufmerksamkeit von der Bühne, auf den Größeren neben sich gezogen und zwar als dieser begann, an ihren Schnüren rum zu zerren.

„Wa- Was machen Sie da?“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, John? Anstatt meine Gedanken für diesen sentimentalen Stuss zu verschwenden, verwende ich sie um etwas Produktives zu machen. Ich verbinde unsere Ballons, damit sie sich später nicht trennen! Schließlich gehören Sie zu mir, wir gehören zusammen und ich will Sie doch nicht auf dem Weg verlieren!…Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus oder?“,   
und der Detektiv blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

Fiel DAS nicht gerade in die Kategorie „sentimentaler Stuss“, wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las?

„Nein, nein machen Sie ruhig“, antwortete John verwundert, doch er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass die ganze Aktion… schon irgendwie verdammt niedlich war.

 

„3……2……1……und alle loslassen!“, kam es von der Bühne und John bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er Donovans Vortrag wohl völlig ausgeblendet haben musste. Ups…

Etliche Augenpaare richten sich nun in den Himmel und verfolgen das Spektakel. Einige fingen an zu klatschen, die kleineren Gäste fingen an freudig zu quietschen, aber der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war wahrlich beeindruckend. Unzählige Luftballons stiegen in den Himmel auf und bahnten sich ihren Weg Richtung untergehende Sonne.

John wagte einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf seinen Nachbarn und stellt mit Erstaunen fest, dass dieser völlig entspannt war. Seine Augen waren in den Himmel gerichtet und ein zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte…alle anderen Ballons verteilten sich allmählich, wurden vom Wind auseinandergerissen, erkämpften sich allein den Weg Richtung Sonnenuntergang…nicht so die ihren. Ihre waren immer noch zusammen geblieben.

Nun richtete auch John wieder seinen Blick in den Himmel und genoss einfach nur den Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, die Strapazen des Tages fast vergessen.

…

Die innere Ruhe, die sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden durch seinen Körper zog, wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich etwas Warmes um seine Taille legte. Perplex schaute er auf die Hand, welche auf seiner rechten Seite ruhte.

Sollte er es einfach ignorieren?

Doch wie sollte man es ignorieren, wenn der beste Freund dermaßen offensichtlich Körperkontakt suchte? Und wie sollte man dieses verdammt gute Gefühl ignorieren, welches sich durch die Berührung, durch den ganzen Körper zog?... Wieso reagierte er nur so empfindlich auf solche Situationen?

Johns Augen wanderten von Sherlocks Hand, hoch zu dessen Gesicht. Dieser schaute immer noch in den Himmel und in seinem Blick lag etwas Sehnsüchtiges…..Moment…Sehsüchtiges?  
Einen derartigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er bei dem Größeren noch nie gesehen, weswegen er dessen Gesicht genauer betrachtete…Die dunklen Locken die sein Gesicht umarmten, die Wangenknochen, die in der frühen Dämmerung durch die Schatten noch genauer abgezeichnet waren, diese Augen, die das Ziel fokussierten……und zuletzt diese Lippen, die-

HALT! Nein, Nein, Nein John! Reiß dich zusammen! Das geht ein wenig zu weit, findest du nicht auch?

Augenblicklich verkrampfte er sich unter Sherlocks Berührungen, was dieser natürlich sofort mitbekam. Erstmalig richtete er seine Augen auf den kleineren Mann neben sich und beobachtete diesen genau. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch er wurde von Johns Klingelton unterbrochen. Leicht verwirrt nahm John die Melodie war und brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sie einzuordnen.

Sein Handy…………………….Die perfekte Gelegenheit…

Er nahm sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und auch nur ohne einen Blick auf dieses zu werfen, sagte er entschuldigend: „Tut mir Leid…aber das könnte wichtig sein.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich aus Sherlocks Griff befreit und verschwand in der Menschenmasse.

 

Ließ Sherlock dort alleine stehen…


End file.
